Broken Soul
by Thunder Gust
Summary: After the events of Queen Chrysalis and Discord's alliance and the fight against Sate. Everything seems fine but Thunder starts acting strange but he has to get himself together because Sate isn't done with him yet. (Sequel of Change of Scenery) Anything MLP belongs to their respective owners except OCs and storyline


**Broken Souls**

 **Alright, I decided to go for a sequel to my last MLP Story. I really hope I do better than the last one. Anyways please enjoy!**

 **Twilight's tree house**

"Twilight, where does this one go again?" Spike asked from atop a ladder.

Twilight and Spike were up to their usual business, organising the bookshelves. There hadn't been anypony entering the library so instead of waiting, they just went ahead.

"What's the title?" Twilight asked as she placed two books on a shelf opposite Spike. "Enhancements: mind and body" Spike read out loud.

Twilight stroked her chin for a moment, "Put it in the E-section of the spell books." Spike saluted and slid down the ladder before walking to the specified shelf.

*knock knock*

"I got it!" Spike yelled and put the book on a nearby window sill. He jogged to the door when it swung open inches past his face. "Woah!" He yelped.

"Howdy, Twilight!" AJ greeted as she entered. "Um...hi Spike," Fluttershy said to Spike, who responded with a slightly shaken nod.

"Fluttershy! Applejack," Twilight trotted to her friends and gave them each a hug. "You two are early," she said with slight surprise.

"Well, Big Mac said he'd take over for me," Applejack explained. "And Angel said that he would help with the animals..."

Fluttershy looked back at the door with worried eyes, "but I feel a little awful for leaving like that.." AJ put a hoof around her friend's shoulder, keeping her from speaking further. "He'll be fine. Don't worry," She reassured.

"What's going on?" Spike asked, walking to Twilight's side. "Oh I forgot to tell you, we're going to visit Flare and Thunder at the hospital." She explained as she walked to the door with her friends.

"Can I ask that you watch over the library?" Spike stuck out his chest and saluted. "Thanks Spike! You're the best" she smiled and left.

 **Ponyville hospital**

It was a slow day in the hospital. Few ponies were there and only the sound of the ticking clocks in various rooms broke the silence. A gray mare, with a brown mane tied in a bun and a stethoscope around her neck, knocked on the door to a stallion´s room with the name tag "Thunder" on it.

She waited a moment but got no reply. She slowly opened the door and peeked in, "Umm...Mr Gust?" She called as she entered.

A set of orange eyes turned to face her. "Oh good, you're awake," she said with relief and straightened herself before proceeding to his bed.

"I'm Dr Steth and...I…" she felt his gaze on her eyes and her voice trailed off to a whisper. The blue Pegasus on the bed just tilted his head and whistled.

Steth blinked and shook her head, "oh…sorry I just…nervous." she added a little chuckle and smiled. Thunder fixed her with an inquisitive look.

"I know it's weird for a doctor to be nervous since we're basically taught to stay calm and all that. Anyways! Sorry I'm going off my reason for being here," she smiled nervously.

Thunder couldn't help but smile at her nervousness. "So how are you feeling?" She finally asked, walking to the clipboard on the wall near his bed. He mouthed the words "not sure"

Steth looked back at him and he did the same thing. "You lost your voice?" She asked a little shocked, "but it doesn't say anything about your voice being gone here."

She tapped her chin and searched her thoughts.

Thunder snickered. Her eyes widened and she turned back to him, "You're nervous around mares!" She exclaimed rather happily. "What? No I'm not!" He exclaimed before wincing and sinking back down in his blankets. Steth gasped, "Are you alright?" She put her hoof on his forehead.

"You're freezing!" She exclaimed. "Freezing? I feel fine...Well...not really."

Thunder closed his eyes in pain.

She glared at him before jabbing his shoulder with her hoof.

"Never lie to a doctor," She said sternly.

He nodded and put his hooves together apologetically. Steth´s expression relaxed a little. "Now sit still..." she went over to the corner of the room, opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe."I'll be sending you back to sleep."

 **Meanwhile**

The main six, along with Black and Dusty, arrived at the front desk with AppleJack in the lead.

"Good afternoon, how may I help?" Nurse Redheart greeted from behind the reception desk. "Yeah we'd like to check on a friend please," Twilight said.

"And who will you be seeing?"

"Are Thunder and Flare available?" Rarity asked hopefully. Nurse Redheart looked to the side behind her desk and replied, "Thunder is currently asleep and I think you can see Flare."

The group thanked the nurse and where shown to her room. Dusty knocked on the door and a scream came from the other side. The group exchanged glances and rushed in.

"Flare!"

 **To** **be** **conti** **nued...**

* * *

 **Well That's the beginning of my sequel! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please do leave a review on what I can improve on. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Well then thanks for reading! See you next time!**


End file.
